Heart And Soul
by SareRide9
Summary: It turns out Bella does remember a bit from her piano lessons. And it's all Edward's fault, of course. Renesmee family fluff. Edward romance fluff. Fluff in general. One-shot.


**[AN]: Hi there! I haven't forgotten about you, I've just been unusually busy. Sorry! Here's a little fluffy love for you. With a bit of a hint at something at the end. Haha! :) This is actually something that I've wanted to write for like a really freaking long time, so here it is!**

**Prompt: Piano**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Heart and Soul. **

* * *

I can never honestly say that silence greets me when no one's around.

There are so many sounds now, I can't even comprehend how I didn't hear them all before. There were the cars on the highway, the air _whoosh_ing through the trees, an army of ants carrying around a lost slice of bread, two flys chasing each other, a bird soaring through the air, the stream trickling along the way, and the sound of my little Renesmee's breathing on the couch. She was fast asleep, all cozy underneath a blanket we'd got for her at a little antique place in Port Angles. She'd snore every once in a while, and it was so cute that I just wanted to video tape her sleeping. But, maybe that was my motherly instincts.

I was up in Edward's old room — our old room, as he insisted that we follow the "what's mine is yours" saying. I didn't know what to do with myself. Edward and the boys were out, hunting the "manly" way as Emmett had called it. Alice and Rosalie went shopping — in Paris. And Esme and Carlisle were up at the hospital. Jacob was with his father, probably eating the house. All I had was Renesmee, and she was fast asleep.

There were tiny knick-knacks everywhere in the room. A CD case here, a memento from our past there — it was the bottle cap from my lemonade the first time I'd ever had lunch with him. After what seemed like hours but was really exactly three minutes and forty one seconds, I had inspected and analyzed every inch of the bed room. I sighed as I came across another CD case, it was Debussy, the one we'd listened to in his car forever ago. I saw Claire De Lune on the list of songs and carefully took it out of the case and placed it in his stereo, pressing the on button and the play button, hoping that that was all I had to do; I didn't want to damage anything with my miscalculated strength. The familiar tune flowed perfectly from the speakers, I hugged myself and layed back on the bed, letting my feet graze the floor as I looked through the dark veil at my memories.

A light cough interrupted my pensive relaxation, and I quickly pressed the stop button on the stereo, the calming music coming to a stop mid-note as I dashed out the door and to my baby girl faster than you could even begin to snap. She was still tucked under the white blanket with the blue roses, snoring away softly. I breathed a sigh of relief and pressed her tiny but growing hand to my cheek, making sure that everything was fine. She was dreaming about Edward, he was beaming a heart-breakingly beautiful smile at her, I heard her voice ask him to teach her how to play a song on the piano — she wanted play it for Mama. He nodded his head and the view was suddenly higher, he'd picked her up, and then it was facing the piano. Edward's velvet voice showed her which keys were named what and then his long fingers placed her tiny ones on the right keys. "Press it twice, skip one, press it twice, skip one, press it twice, go back one, press it twice." After she'd repeated his instruction and tried it, she had in down in three tries. "Now, do the same thing, but with the other hand, and with two fingers." She pressed her tiny fingers to the keys; twice, skip, twice, skip, twice, back, twice. Just as he was about to teach her how to do the next part, the dream blurred out of focus. Then it was a different scene; Edward and I were sitting on the tree swing that he'd made her for her first birthday, she was watching through the window, more happy and content than any one-and-a-half-year-old that had ever existed.

I let her tiny palm drop from my cheek. She was so much like her father, happy just to see the ones she loved happy.

The melody from her dream repeated itself over and over in my unfortunately large mind. When a vampire gets a song stuck in their head, it's a bazillion times more frustrating than a human getting a song stuck in their head. But, there was something in the back of my mind nagging at me. A dark veil concealed it, I reached around it, used all the mental strength I used when I moved my shield, and pulled out the memory.

_"Isabella, you're never going to play it right if you don't practice it right!"_

_I blushed in mortification as the other girl that had piano lessons at the same time I did snickered at me under her breath. Reyna was a really mean girl who's daddy owned some company in some foreign country, and I really tried to ignore all the times when she'd get a composition right away when it took me at least a week to get 'Marry Has A Little Lamb'. I scowled at the white and black keys, it was definitely all their fault, they all looked like the other, and there was no way to distinguish the D key from the F key with out having it written on it. _

_I tried to do the compossition again. I sang along with it under my breath, "Heart and soul, I fell in love with you. Heart and soul, the way a foul would do_— "

_"Isabella!"_

The little composition was Heart and Soul. I used to know the song and keys by heart. But now...

I flitted over to the piano and pulled the bench out, lifting up the cover and placing my hands on the appropriate keys. _Twice, skip, twice, skip, twice, back, twice, repeat. _I smiled, glad that I'd still remembered the intro. I hesitantly pressed the key four times, go back one, go back one, forward, forward, forward, forward press key four times, back one, back one, forward forward... I shook my head when the key sounded off. Too bad Renesmee hadn't let herself dream about that single moment for just a smidge longer. I sighed and began at the intro again, quickly going to the part that I'd messed up on as a little girl, and slammed my fingers down on the keys, not hard enough to break the piano, but hard enough for it to make a deafening ruckus. Renesmee stirred a bit under her blanket, her soft snores hitching in her throat. I froze, terrified that my newborn recklessness had woken up my beautiful sleeping daughter. She breathed a bit, before the light snoring came back and she rolled over. I sighed, relaxing my body and placed my hands back on the ivory keys — lightly.

I sang along with it this time, hoping that it would help me like it did when I was a little girl. "Heart and soul, I fell in love with you. Heart and soul, the way a foul would do — No!"

I tired again, and again, and on the the fifth try, a hand knocked mine out of the way after the intro. A velvety voice replaced mine, as I had stopped from the shock of actually being caught off guard, "Heart and soul, I fell in love with you."

My husband gestured to me to do the left person's part. So, I did, and I sang along with him as his talented fingers flowed over the keys effortlessly, hitting all the right notes. He was looking in my eyes the whole time, and I felt like I was being serenaded, even though I was doing half the work. "Heart and soul, the way a fool do, madly. Because you held me tight and stole a kiss in the night. Heart and soul, I beg to be adored. Lost control and tumbled overboard, gladly. That magic night we kissed there in the moon mist. Oh! But your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling. Never before were mine so strangely willing. But now I see, what one embrace can do. Look at me, it's got me loving you madly. That little kiss you stole held all my heart and soul." He finished with a little flourish, and smiled the lop-sided smile he knew drove me crazy at me.

"I thought you said you couldn't play! And you're such a bad liar, I'm surprised that I didn't see through you."

I would've blushed if I could've. "_I _didn't even know I could play. I thought that nothing stuck, the instructor was horrible. You were teaching Renesmee much, much better." After seeing his raised eyebrow, I explained, "She was dreaming about you."

He burst into the same euphoric smile that he had in the dream and pulled me closer on the bench, tugging me until I was sitting on his lap, our arms wrapped tightly around each other. He kissed my hair and pulled back to kiss my face, saving my lips for last. He pressed his warm lips against mine fiercely, like a starving man eating food for the first time in months. I pulled away and returned the favor, ending with our lips barely brushing, "Never am I going to let Emmett convince me to let you go hunting with him for a week."

Edward groaned, peppering my jaw with more kisses, "I'll escape if you get all soft and let him."

I smacked him and he laughed caressing my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, "Let's go home, love."

I winked at him and ran to the door, stopping briefly in the open frame, "Only if you can catch me, _Eddy_."

He growled playfully and dashed after me so fast _I_ almost didn't see him. I squealed and ran as fast as I could towards the tree line.

_Heart and soul._

_I fell in love with you._

_Lost control._

_The way a fool would do. _

_Madly._

_Because you held me tight and stole a kiss in the night. _

* * *

**[AN]: Review?**


End file.
